Sun Of a Gun - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Sangue? Teve ânsia de vômito, mas se controlou. Estava esperando a tanto tempo que seu próprio cérebro o traía. O que infernos era aquilo? O que estava fazendo? Havia esperado por muito tempo, e esperaria a noite toda, mas ela já o havia deixado vezes demais. / oneshot inspirada na música Sun Of a Gun - Oh Land


Ele estava esperando fazia tanto tempo que seus olhos já pesavam, sombras negras formavam-se sob os glóbulos azuis cinzentos, sem mais o brilho característico e tão persuasivo. O sorriso sádico e um tanto irônico, ele admitia, não dava sinais de algum dia ter sequer existido. Os dedos magros até demais tamborilavam sobre o tecido áspero de seu jeans que, em uma longínqua memória, havia estado perfeitamente passado e limpo. Agora encontrava-se sujo de vinho, poeira e alguma outra coisa pegajosa. Seus lábios finos retorceram-se em uma careta ao tocar tal mancha com as mãos. Não podia acreditar que aquilo era ele. Sequer ousava se olhar no espelho, antes seu fiel amigo e melhor companheiro, por isso havia o quebrado com um feitiço qualquer. Ou havia sido com suas mãos, e a coisa pegajosa era... Seu sangue? Teve ânsia de vômito, mas se controlou. Estava esperando a tanto tempo que seu próprio cérebro o traía. O que infernos era aquilo? O que estava fazendo? Havia esperado por muito tempo, e esperaria a noite toda, mas ela já o havia deixado vezes demais.

Tomado de uma súbita vontade de mudança, levantou-se com rapidez, logo se desequilibrando e tendo de apoiar-se na cadeira com uma das mãos. Ele estava bêbado ou apenas cansado? Naquela situação não fazia muita diferença. Um sorriso sarcástico passou por sua face, manchando a pele alva com a dor evidente. Cerrou a mão que não usava como apoio e teria socado alguém, provavelmente ele mesmo, caso a maçaneta não tivesse sido girada naquele instante. De repente a porta abriu-se com um estalido, as luzes foram acesas, e o loiro levou um dos braços ao rosto, tentando se proteger, mas caindo ao fazê-lo, traído por seu próprio peso. Ele queria viver na escuridão, e lá estava ela, a luz. Um riso de triunfo chegou aos seus ouvidos, e queria poder revidá-lo, mas tudo o que saiu de seus lábios latejantes foi um suave balbuciar, quase inaudível devido ao enrolar da língua adormecida pelo vinho.

- Eu me desapaixonei por você... E você volta, volta, volta. Filha da mãe.

Cuspiu ele para a morena à sua frente. Não que a visse muito bem. Tudo o que conseguia enxergar era uma figura borrada. As mãos firmes, terminadas em longas unhas escarlate, estavam posicionadas sobre a cintura magra. Pernas sinuosas sem muita cobertura senão a saia negra e justa, tornozelos rodeados por uma fina fita dourada que lhe prendia os saltos altos demais, porém imponentes em sua figura. Hermione riu, os olhos brilhando ao encontrar a lastimável figura de Draco caída no chão, o braço pálido sobre os olhos inchados, sem uma blusa decente e com a calça em um estado crítico. Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Sua risada rouca ficou presa na garganta enquanto se aproximava daquilo que havia sido seu mais fiel amante e se agachava ao seu lado, tocando em seus fios platinados com os dedos longos e ternos.

- Bêbado outra vez, Malfoy? – perguntou com o mais leve sussurro, embalando-o para uma cantiga nada agradável – Dessa vez não vou te salvar, tudo bem?

Queria mais que ele se afogasse, na verdade. Fosse no que ele quisesse. Hermione estava cansada dele, cansada de chegar em casa e vê-lo daquela forma horrível, moribunda e nada decente. Torceu seu nariz para seu cheiro. Sangue. Não fosse sangue, era tabaco ou álcool. Talvez os três, se desse muita sorte. Normalmente acontecia quando seus dias já estavam terríveis, quando achava que nada poderia piorar. Era sempre nesses dias que ela o encontrava semiconsciente em seu apartamento no centro de Londres. E depois ela era quem ficava com a fama de má. Seus olhos chocolate reviravam-se ao som desta perspectiva.

Draco se contorceu no chão, de alguma forma conseguindo se sentar e apoiar o tronco nos pés de uma cadeira. Seus braços estavam sobre o acento, esparramados em total descaso. O queixo, pressionado contra a madeira fria, um fino traço escarlate lhe descendo dos lábios e pousando próximo à mão que não encontrava-se caída sem mais força alguma. Não que o loiro percebesse isso de alguma forma. Para ele, naquelas condições, o fato de estar ou não babando era meramente irrelevante. Seus olhos cinzentos foram de encontro à janela que Hermione acabara de abrir, afinal o suave cantar de pássaros lhe despertara à atenção. As cortinas brancas puxadas para cima revelaram uma paisagem rubra devido ao por do sol. O homem voltou o olhar para sua amada, a franja por cortar lhe cobrindo parcialmente a visão. Ela era capaz de fazer até o céu enrubescer.

Os saltos dourados faziam barulho pelo assoalho limpo, a irritante melodia lhe embalando os pensamentos tortuosos. Tudo o que ele via era a magra figura da morena indo de um lado para o outro puxando cortinas, retirando caixas de cigarro e garrafas de vinho e Whisky de Fogo de lugares indesejados. Ele estava ali, impotente, caído em uma cadeira sem condições de se levantar, e ela, como sempre, estava na melhor posição, dominando-o a rédeas curtas. Sua visão embaçada era um problema, mas não grande demais. Sempre estivera cego, na verdade. E agora, quando o pano havia caído, quando a doce Hermione não era mais tão doce, e sim amarga como o pior dos venenos, continuava ali, se arrastando por ela, do jeito que ela queria e ansiava.

- Você enganou todos eles, Hermione. – murmurou, a cabeça tombada para um dos lados, apoiada precariamente em seu braço que já começava a adormecer por conta da posição ruim. Percebeu que a mulher havia parado, e por mais que não olhasse para ele, lhe dirigia sua preciosa atenção – Mas eu já conheço esse assunto.

Ela riu, se divertindo com a situação como sempre e voltou a andar pelo apartamento, fazendo o que tinha de fazer e deixando seu amante ali, largado na sala como o bêbado que havia se tornado. Não sentia pena. Se Draco tornara-se um nojento repugnante, fora porque merecera. Na verdade, felicitava-se por ter feito com que o poderoso Malfoy, herdeiro de tamanha fortuna, caísse aos seus pés ao ponto de estar acampado em seu apartamento secreto em Londres por sabe-se lá quantos dias a fio. Afinal ela tinha uma imagem a prezar do lado de fora. Filhos, marido, amigos, trabalho exemplar. Tudo e todos acreditando que ela não passava da inteligente e adorável garotinha do terceiro ano de Hogwarts. Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde então, no final das contas. Inclusive sua percepção de bem e mal.

Um triste lamurio fez com que sua consciência voltasse à tona. Choro. Os olhos chocolate se arregalaram em preocupação, e mesmo com os saltos inacreditavelmente altos Hermione correu apressadamente até a sala novamente, onde encontrou Draco ainda apoiado sobre a precária cadeira, chorando por sabe-se lá o que, as lágrimas lhe manchando as roupas e encharcando a face pálida até demais, suja de vinho e tristezas acumuladas. Ele ergueu os olhos, e foi como se o céu cinzento lhe encobrisse com força, de repente. Todos seus sentimentos de ódio e repúdio foram banidos para um lugar distante em sua mente, deixando apenas a preocupação eminente com aquela lastimável figura. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por sua face, triste, silenciosa e aparentemente perdida naquele rosto sempre tão controlado. Hermione juntou-se ao loiro, acariciando seus cabelos e puxando-o mais para perto, para que sua figura fria o consolasse. Na face de seu amante havia uma única pergunta: "por quê?".

- Você roubou meu coração. – a morena respirou fundo após um soluço indesejado, e apertou o corpo de Draco contra o seu com ainda mais força, para garantir que ele não se fosse. Ele, sua dose de realidade. Ele, a única pessoa que sabia de seus hediondos pensamentos e de sua real faceta, nem tão dócil assim. A garota cerrou os punhos, apertando com violência a camisa amarrotada dele, cheia de ódio, fosse dela ou dele, aquele homem horrível que interceptava todos os seus segredos e os guardava junto com sua descrença e uma dose nada saudável de sangue, álcool e outras drogas – Seu filho da mãe.


End file.
